


Busy, Busy

by orphan_account



Series: Omegle RPs [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Mob, Daddy Kink, Hannigram - Freeform, Kept Boy Will, Light BDSM, M/M, Mob Boss!Hannibal, Omegle Roleplay, Pet Names, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will approaches Hannibal with worries for the stability of their relationship. They have a conversation and fun stuff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busy, Busy

 You haven't visited me in a while. Should I be worried? WG

 Not at all. Busy, is all. HL

 Busy. WG

 With someone other than me? WG

 Not that sort of busy, darling. Even if I was, it would be none of your business. HL

 It would be my business if you were looking to someone else to pleasure you. Do I not please you? WG

 You please me, William. I had work. HL

 Does work please you as I do? WG

 Oh, God, no. But work is a responsibility. You are a privilege. HL

 I wish you would indulge more often. WG

 I miss you. WG

 I'll make a vacation for us; does that sound nice? Anywhere you want, for a week. HL

 A bed sounds lovely. WG

 We have a bed. HL

 And seldom are you in it with me. WG

 Italy, then. Some place where work won't both you, and we can stay in bed without distraction. WG

 I'll rub you raw if we have a whole week in bed. HL

 I'd nurse my wounds happily on the flight home. WG

 Alright. Italy. A hotel, plush bed, whipped cream, champagne, and cherries, a creative mind. All that's necessary to burn you out. HL

 And you, of course. The most important part. WG

 I'll have you on your knees four times a day, a nice fluffy pillow beneath you. HL

 A good opportunity to remind you why you come to me when you have needs. WG

 I always have needs, my little incubus. HL

 Then you should keep me by your side, always. To have me whenever you want. WG

 Mm. You'd be thinly clad, you're aware. My pet, on display for anyone that crosses my path. HL

 Let them see that I'm yours. Let them see me on my knees, pleasuring you. There is no greater honor. WG

 I'd mark you, leave you bruises and bites, so they would all see you are _mine_. HL

 Would you grow angry if their eyes lingered? WG

 I'd kill them, of course. HL

 Would you fuck me, afterwards, their body still warm? WG

 I'd fuck you whilst they bleed out, make them watch. HL

 Oh, Hannibal. Please. WG

 You're my little mongoose. Mine, and mine alone. HL

 Every inch of me is yours. WG

 Please, I want that. Dress me in sheer fabrics and have me sit at your feet while you terrify bad men. WG

 You'd look so feeble and innocent. I'd drape you in something blue. You look good in blue. HL

 I'd have a business meeting, you under the table, pleasuring me with that plush little mouth. HL

 Hannibal, _please_. WG

 I would, I would be so good. I'd take you to the hilt and everybody would know, and know that I am only for you. For you and you alone. WG

 You'd choke, baby boy. You've never taken me fully before. HL

 I would try. I would try and I would choke and I would try again, and everyone would hear me gagging on your cock. WG

 And I'd be red and weeping and gasping for air but I would keep trying to take all of you. WG

 God, William. HL

 I'd feel your throat constrict around me, drown you in my cum. HL

 And I swallow it all. Everything, I wouldn't waste a single drop. I'd lick you clean of my spit and saliva, and tuck you back into your pants. But everyone would still know, and they would all want what's yours. WG

 But they'll never have it. If a single person touches my beautiful baby, I'll force them to swallow a razor blade. HL

 Someone stupid enough to lay a hand on your property doesn't deserve life. WG

 They don't deserve a quick and painless death either. I'd draw it out, torture them. HL

 You'd help me. Or touch me while I did. HL 

 Oh, yes. You'd show me where to press the blade, guide my hand to give the most pain. WG

 Start with the Achilles tendon, work your way up. I'd teach you the artfulness in causing pain, the beauty in their screams, establishing you further, deeper, as _mine._ HL

 It would be all they knew, at the end. WG

 Repeating, over and over, for hours until it was the only thing in their mind. HL

 Perhaps you should wrap a collar around my neck, so others are not so quick to make the same mistake. WG

 So much as I like the idea of you collared, I want to see them try. It'll be the last mistake they make. HL

 Promise me you will begin taking me without you, not leaving me in these locked rooms. WG

 Please, Daddy. WG

 Oh, Will. You know what that name does to me, my minx. HL

 I don't know what you're talking about, Daddy. WG

 Nngh. Will, you're cruel. HL

 On Mischa's grave. I'll take you with me. You'll never be alone. HL

 Thank you Daddy. You're so good to me. WG

 God, Will. 8208, the key code. Come to my office, my little cherub. HL

 Grinning, Will leapt off the bed he had been lounging on in favor of heading the door, checking his phone before pressing the small numbers on the door. The mechanical sound of a lock clicking had him grinning even wider, stepping out into the hallways. He had been taken to Hannibal's office before, so he knew the way, but had never walked it alone. The new found freedom was exhilarating, yet it never crossed his mind to stray from the path. He knocked twice on the double doors before opening them, his grin turning into a sweet smile. "Thank you Daddy," he repeated, his tongue curling, drawing out the word that drove Hannibal to madness.

 Hannibal stood as the doors opened. There was a clatter of books, glass ornaments shattered, papers flew around as he wiped everything off of his desk. He walked to Will, grabbing him by the hips and pushing him on his back on the wooden escritoire. He ripped the younger's button-up shirt open, mother-of-pearl buttons popping off and bouncing on the floor. He ran his hands over the pale, smooth, and hairless expanse of his chest. "My baby boy..." he murmured. He grabbed Will's knees and pulled him until their groins were pressed against one another, and he leaned down for a deep and rough kiss.

 Hannibal was evidently in a rough mood, which suited Will just fine. His body ached for Hannibal as it always did after a period of neglect, and their conversation through text had aroused him. He moaned as Hannibal man-handled him, pushing him onto the desk, ripping off his shirt. Will's hands wrapped around his back, his legs curling around the backs of Hannibal's thighs as they were pressed together, Will's moan cut off by Hannibal's mouth. The kiss was claiming, Hannibal's tongue fucking his mouth in a promise of what was to come. Will rolled his hips up against Hannibal's and gasped for air when they broke apart, cheeks already pink and his heart racing. "Daddy," he whimpered, looking up at Hannibal through his eyelashes, ankles crossed around his legs. "Please, Daddy, I want you so badly."

 Hannibal made quick work of stripping them both, and was lubricated and inside of Will within five minutes. He pinned Will to the desk, fucking him hard and rough, biting and kissing and sucking, soft panting and grunting. He smacked Will's thigh gently, knowing how much Will enjoy that little spike of pain in his pleasure just as Hannibal enjoyed a spike of whiskey in his coffee. "Yes, darling. My little angel. Let Daddy take care of you," he cooed softly, pushing deep against that sweet, plushly soft spot inside of Will, the curve of his cock stroking it as Hannibal moved inside of him. "You're Daddy's sweet prince..." He moaned softly as he shifted, the angle giving him a bit more friction, Will's insides gripping his cock.

 The mix of pleasure and pain was always a thrill, as was the hint of danger that came with belonging to a man as dangerous as Hannibal Lecter. With the same hands that broke necks, Hannibal tore at his clothes, fingered him open roughly, pushed inside of him with a grunt and with no pauses to ease the stretch. Will moaned through it all, the double doors still open, the sound carrying through the estate. Let everyone hear Hannibal's grunts and Will's whimpers, see Hannibal's lip twitching and his eyes softening as he looked down at Will. Will's heart skipped as Hannibal slapped his thigh, the smack sending a thrill through him, his cock twitching against his stomach. Hannibal's sweet words had him whimpering again, clutching him close as he was fucked steadily, pressing his forehead to his neck. Hannibal was deftly stroking his prostate with each thrust, bringing him closer and closer to the precipice, taking such good care of him. "Oh, please, fuck, you feel so good Daddy." He dug his heels harder against Hannibal's legs, urging him. "Harder, Daddy, fuck me harder, I can take it, I'll be good"

 Hannibal brought his hands to Will's wrists once more grabbing them tight enough to bruise, almost tight enough to break them. "You push past your orgasm, and we are going to continue until _I_ cum, do you understand?" he commanded, quiet and firm. He wouldn't last much longer but it didn't matter. Will would do ask he's asked, or suffer the consequences. He curled in a bit more to bite gently at the little nub of Will's nipple, tugging on it until his skin would no longer give. "My sweet little boy... So needy. Beg for it, baby," he said softly. He slowed down, slowed _way_ down, waiting for Will to beg, faster, harder, use me, the words Hannibal loved so dearly.

 Will whimpered at the rough touch, as his wrists were suddenly seized and brought to the desk. His eyes wide as he looked up at Hannibal, nodding emphatically as the man demanded his rightful pleasure from Will. He bit his lip around a cry as Hannibal brought his teeth around his nipple, pulling at it until Will was trembling with the delicious pain of it. Frustrated tears sprung to his eyes as Hannibal's thrusts suddenly slowed, to soft, timid little things, so unlike Hannibal. "Please," he begged, voice shaking around the first word as his hands flexed hopelessly against Hannibal's iron hold. "Daddy, /please/, please fuck me harder. Please Daddy, I want to feel you come in me, want you to mark me, want to feel you in me all day...Please, Daddy, fuck me so hard I can't walk straight, so everyone will know, I want you so bad Daddy, I need you, I need it, _please_.”

 Hannibal grunted softly as he picked up the speed, fucking Will ruthlessly, faster than Will had ever taken it. Each thrust threatened to push Will off the desk fully, but Hannibal held his little doll tightly. He'd never harm Will, never let him get hurt when they were having fun, but he liked to let Will dangle off the edge, showing him danger, knowing it thrilled the younger. He bit down once more, on Will's collar bone to meet a particularly rough thrust against Will's prostate. He held there for a moment, letting his leaking cock pulsate against Will's sweet spot before he picked up the brutal pace once more. "Begging so pretty. Do you deserve to cum, my gorgeous boy?" he asked, hushed, yet strained with the tension inside of him.

 Will's frequent whimpers stretched into a constant whine, a noise punctuated by high gasps at each rough thrust into him, a bit off high cry when Hannibal sunk his teeth into his flesh and paused, the head of his cock pressing against the place that made Will's limbs turn to jelly. He shuddered and moaned as Hannibal fucked into him, ruthlessly, just as he had begged for. It was glorious, and Will moaned a yes in response to Hannibal tightly controlled question, his response free and wanton in contrast. He was so close, his cock dribbling clear fluid onto his soft stomach, rubbed with each body-shaking thrust. "Yes, Daddy, please. I need to come, it's so good, please let me come, can I come Daddy?"

 Hannibal purred. "Yes, my baby. Come for Daddy. Let go, let Daddy see you come undone," he commanded softly. He dug his nails into Will's wrist. "Come for Daddy, my prince. Come on." His words were quiet and sweet, whispered like a lullaby into Will's ear, a sharp contrast of his speed and roughness with which he fucked the younger. He hummed softly, eyes closed as he tried to relax, waiting for Will to come before he would. His baby always came first, he made sure of that.

 The prince to Daddy's king. The permission always made his release sweeter, Hannibal's blessing allowing him to chase the pleasure, to allow his body to rise into orgasm. He let Hannibal's words and his thrusts coax him, and by the time Hannibal was softly murmuring 'on', Will was trembling as he came, spilling his release onto his stomach, eyes squeezed tight and mouth parted open on a whimper, cheeks flushed with pleasure. His entire body contracted with pleasure, tightening around Hannibal as the older man still fucked him determinedly.

 As Will's muscles contracted, Hannibal noted that he did not last quite as long as he wanted to, the spasming sent him over the edge, seeding Will deeply. He moaned softly, burying his face in Will's neck, breathing slow and deep. "Come down with me, William. Deep breaths," he murmured, nuzzling. He released Will's wrist, holding the young man close. He flipped them and held Will in his lap. "In..." inhale, "and out..." exhale. He held Will close, rubbing his back gently. "Keep going. Deep breaths."

 The wetness that came with Hannibal's moan was always pleasing in a way that went beyond arousal. It was satisfying, an intimacy that made him flush pink. He happily settled in Hannibal's lap, the other man's soothing attentiveness easing his frantic breathing, his trembling. He wrapped his arms tight around the man as he breathed with him, soft hiccups slowly easing into steady ones as his back was rubbed. He nuzzled into Hannibal's throat, pressing soft kisses and kitten licks to the skin there as he stopped trembling. "I missed you," he murmured quietly, closing his eyes.

 "Oh, baby... I love those little licks..." Hannibal murmured. He said soft, sweet things as he held Will, rocking his baby gently. "I love you, my sweetheart." He licked his lips. "I'm sorry I've been working so much. I try to be with you nightly, and we usually share a bed, baby boy. That's nice, right?" He smiled a bit, but his eyes were sad. He missed Will too. He loved the younger so much it hurt when they were apart. He'd be with Will constantly now, use him day and night.

 Will hummed happily as Hannibal doted on him, plying him with gentle touches and sweet words. He kept licking, working his way up to suck gently on the lobe of Hannibal's ear, nuzzling at his cheek. "I love you too, Daddy," he responded, hands curling against Hannibal's chest, practically kneading at the greying hair that grew there. "It is nice. I sleep better when you're there. It's okay, Daddy, I know you try." He leaned back to press a soft, innocent kiss to Hannibal's lips, licking carefully at the corner of his mouth. "It'll be different now, right? You'll take me with you, and we won't have to be apart. It will always be nice."

 Hannibal nodded. "I'm done with my work, love. Do you want to lay down?" he asked softy, smiling gently. He kissed the young man's cheek gently, twining his fingers in the dark chestnut curls. He ran his tongue along that firm jawbone he adored so dearly, the only body hair he allowed Will being that signature stubble. He held Will close, never wanting to let go of his beautiful baby.

 Will was not satisfied with the non-answer, wanting a concrete reassurance, but he nodded to Hannibal's question. He did want to lay down, to curl up properly in Hannibal's embrace, to let the rest of the world fall away. To let the demands of Hannibal's position, fall from his shoulder for a few hours, before some crisis drew him away again. "Please," he murmured, squirming on the man’s lap as Hannibal tongued at his jaw.

 Hannibal moaned softly. "You're an eager little kitten, aren't you? It's time to go to bed, precious," he said, voice quiet, eyes fond. He lifted Will up bridal style and carried him the bed, laying him down. He laid down next the younger, and quickly fell asleep.

 


End file.
